Phytopathogenic fungi are the causal agents for many diseases that infect and destroy crops. In particular, the diseases apple scab, grape downy mildew, tomato early blight and grape and pepper botrytis are especially devastating.
The leaves and fruit of apple trees are susceptible to attack by a fungus, Venturia inaequalis, resulting in a disease called apple scab. The disease occurs wherever apples are grown, but is most common in the United States and Europe. Uncontrolled, apple scab results in deformed, low quality fruit.
Tomatoes are also susceptible to diseases caused by fungi. For example, the foliage, stem and fruit of the tomato plant may be attacked by a fungus, Alternaria solani, resulting in a disease called tomato early blight. Tomato early blight is particularly destructive in regions with wet or humid climates. Uncontrolled, tomato early blight causes the defoliation of the tomato plant, resulting in reduced fruit number and size.
Grapes and peppers are susceptible to attack by the fungus, Botrytis cinerea, causing grape botrytis and pepper botrytis, respectively. Grape botrytis, for example, is an especially destructive disease that destroys the cell walls of the fruit, resulting in bunch rot. Grape botrytis may occur in any grape vineyard, but is most prevalent in Europe.
In spite of the commercial fungicides available today, diseases caused by fungi still abound. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective fungicides for controlling or preventing diseases caused by phytopathogenic fungi.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide compounds which are highly effective for controlling or preventing phytopathogenic fungal infestations in agronomic crops, both growing and harvested.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for the prevention, control or amelioration of a disease caused by a phytopathogenic fungus.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.